Luna Roja
by MarronJinzoRP
Summary: Marron hace un nuevo y extraño amigo en aquella noche de luna roja.


**LUNA ROJA**

 _One Shot_

* * *

Se encontraba recostada en su pequeña cama, con los ojos abiertos observando como brillaban aquellas estrellas de plástico fluorescentes pegadas en el techo de su habitación.

El sueño aún no había llegado a ella pese a que su padre se había encargado de arroparla y darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Observaba con cautela como su tio; Num. 17. Las había colocado según las constelaciones del zodiaco. Pudo distinguir Leo, libra y Aries… pero aun necesitaba estudiar más. Le había prometido aprenderse todas cuando volviera a visitarla. Frunció su ceño al querer recordar aquella constelación formada en la esquina de su cuarto. ¿Sería acuario? Estuvo a punto de reconocerla cuando una sombra había cruzado su habitación. Se levantó con premura de la cama quedando sentada esperando volver a verla. Y si, nuevamente la divisó cuando esta saltó nuevamente sobre uno de sus peluches sin percatarse que la pequeña rubia lo observaba curiosa.

Marron dudó por un segundo en prender o no su lámpara de noche. Pero su curiosidad había vencido al miedo. Así que apenas hubo tocado el interruptor se topó con una pequeña bola rosa alada con pequeños colmillos que salían de su comisura "poku" le escuchó decir antes de que esta se escondiese tras una pequeña caja donde la niña guardaba sus juguetes.

—¿Quién eres?— Le preguntó bajando de la cama y acercándose a la criatura.

La pequeña bola rosada intentó esconderse ahora tras un sillón pero Marron le había logrado dar alcance y atraparlo entre sus manos. Era un poco mayor que una pelota de baseball salvo que esta pequeña criatura era suave y esponjosa. "Poku" Volvió a soltar ese sonido a lo cual Marron rio enternecida. — No te voy a hacer nada, no te preocupes — le dijo volteando su cuerpo para mirar su rostro y soltándolo lentamente. — Me llamo Marron — Dijo permaneciendo recostada en el piso llevándose sus manos al mentón para colocar el peso de su cabeza sobre ellas. —¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? — Preguntó curiosa.

La bola rosada acomodó sus alitas y frunció su ceño queriendo denotar su molestia al haber sido atrapado. Pero la niña de escasos 8 años recién cumplidos lo miraba de una forma risueña.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —

Le escuchó preguntarle mientras nuevamente era tomado entre sus brazos para después de bajar a hurtadillas a la cocina ser depositado en una mesa. — ¿Te gustan las fresas? — volvió a escucharla y afirmó moviendo su cabeza. Marron sonrió y le acerco un pedazo de tarta de fresas — Mamá y yo lo horneamos en la mañana — Dijo orgullosa y algo tímida. La pequeña criatura fijó su vista en Marron y luego hacia la pequeña tarta para despúes regresar la vista a la pequeña quien lo miraba entusiasmada — ¡Anda, come! — Lo animó haciendo que la criatura mordiera tímidamente la tarta y tras descubrir ese sabor volver a morder innumerables veces.

Marron lo vio contenta de saber que le gustaba su postre. — ¿Sabes, es muy raro que algo como tu este por esta zona ¿Estas perdido? — Preguntó a lo que el pequeño bulto detuvo unos instantes su comida y negó con la cabeza. —Mis padres y yo nos mudamos hace poco. Antes vivíamos en una isla en medio del mar. A mamá le gusta estar rodeada de la naturaleza, pero yo extraño mucho a mi amiga la tortuga. ¿quieres ser mi amigo? — Preguntó sin esperar a recibir respuesta — Hay un rio muy bonito aquí cerca. Me gusta un poco más que el mar. Pero tengo que admitir que aveces es aburrido ya que no hay olas.

Marron continuó sus historias hasta que el pequeño animalito hubo terminado el pedazo de tarta y lo volvió a tomar en sus manos regresando a la habitación. Lo colocó en la base de la ventana abriéndolas para dejar entrar el aire fresco de esa noche. La luna era color carmesí. — Me gusta mucho cuando la luna esta de ese color— Dijo señalándola. — La Tía abuela Uranai baba dice que es cuando seres de otros planos pueden visitarnos. Es como…— Marron llevo un dedo a su mentón buscando un ejemplo que pudiese usar— …Es como un día libre para el ratón de los dientes o las hadas y puedan venir a visitarnos— Sonrió recargándose ahora en la ventana.— "poku" escuchó Marron el singular ruido que su nuevo amigo el cual extendió sus alas de murciélago y voló alrededor de ella cerca de tres veces para posarse en su hombro causándole un pequeño raspón a la niña.

Marron ladeo su cabeza sin darle importancia —¿Eres un hada verdad? ¿Ya te tienes que ir? Vuelve a verme la próxima luna roja— Le dijo depositándole un beso en la frente y así el pequeño bulto rosado emprendiera el vuelo hacia las montañas.

Marron se le quedó viendo hasta perderle de vista. Opto por esta vez irse a la cama e intentar dormir. Esperaba que su mamá no se enojase por haber tomado el último pedazo de tarta. Y con estos pensamientos quedó profundamente dormida.

—¡Ha llegado el amo Poku!— Anunció un sujeto parecido a una enorme rana. Haciendo que la multitud presente se aglomerara a la entrada de la cueva en la montaña. —¿Que le pareció el mundo humano señor?— Le preguntó una vez que hubo aterrizado en el suelo y con una pequeña explosión transformarse en un niño de quizás no más de 7 años de cabello negro impecable. La blancura de su piel solo hacían resaltar más sus ojos color carmesí. Su rostro se ruborizó ante la pregunta al recordar a la chica de cabellos dorados y ojos de cielo.

—Interesante— respondió sin querer dar muchas explicaciones.

—¿Encontró lo que le pidió su padre? — Preguntó esta vez un monstruo de larga cola

—Soy un demonio de primer nivel — Dijo casi ofendido ante el comentario —Si, la encontré.

— ¿Es enserio? en su primera salida? ¡Eso es de admirarse! Entonces... ¿Ya la marcó? — Volvió a preguntar aquel monstruo parecido a lagartija.

—¡Claro que lo hice! La marqué en el hombro izquierdo. Dentro de 15 años que sea el líder del Clan Demoníaco traeré a la que será la princesa de este castillo y portará la gema de "la bella durmiente" como símbolo de nuestro lazo. Ya verán. Yo no soy como el inútil de mi abuelo. — Acotó antes de meterse entre unas piedras las cuales lo absorbieron llevándolo a su plano astral.

* * *

Bueno, esta es una pequeña historia que hice en el mes de octubre para un reto.

Tengo algo olvidado mi cta. pero creo que ya estaré poniéndome al corriente. jajaja

espero les guste. :)

Saludos!


End file.
